MEMORIE DI LUCE: MEMORIES LIGHT
by freylia rk
Summary: Judai no sabe como encarar a sus amigos tras su desaparición el día de graduación, Asuka se siente vacía y no desea sufrir otra decepción, serán sus grandes lazos con sus amigos ser capaces de ayudarlos a afrontar?... Como era que aquel rey había venido a parar a este mundo, sin la más remota idea de lo que fue...? SUMARIO COMPLETO EN EL INTERIOR!
1. ESTO NO ES UN ADIOS

**MEMOIRE DI LUCE **~ **MEMORIES LIGHT **

**CAPITULO I: ****ESTO NO ES UN ADIOS, VOLVAMOS A ENCONTRARNOS.  
**

**ESCRITO POR: FREYLIARK**

**BIENVENID S SEAN A MI NUEVO FANFIC, MI SEGUNDO FANFIC DE YU-GI-OH! GX &, COMO SABEN LOS QUE HAN LEIDO MI OTRO FIC DUEL ACADEMY: THE FUTURE, ESTE YA ESTA LLEGANDO A SU FIN :c PERO YA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ESTE NUEVO FIC xD ADEMAS DE CONTINUAR LOS CAPITULOS FINALES DE DUEL ACADEMY: THE FUTURE, SIP, SI LO ACABOO, NO SE PREOCUPEN =D EN FIN ESPERO DISFRUTEN MUCHO ESTE NUEVO FIC HECHO CON MUCHO CARIÑO :9 COMO SIEMPRE SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO CUYA FINALIDAD ES SOLO ENTRETENER, SI LES GUSTA SIGANLO, DEJEN REVIEWS, & ACEPTO COMENTARIOS POSITIVOS O NEGATIVOS MIENTRAS NO SEAN GROSEROS D: AAA SI EL INICIO PARECE REPETITIVO DE MI FIC DUEL ACADEMY: THE FUTURE, PERO EN SI LA IDEA DE ESTE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA DE MI OTRO FIC, TIENE ALGUNOS SPOILERS DE LA PELICULA DEL 10 ANIVERSARIO Y DE LAS 4 TEMPORADAS DE GX…**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD****: Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX & 5D'S NO SON MIOS! SI LO FUERAN, YA HUBIERA HECHO UN ENCUENTRO ENTRE ANZU, ASUKA & AKI XD SOLO ME PERTENECE EL TEMA DEL FIC XD, LO DEMAS ES DE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI =D**

**PERSONAJES: SOLO LOS PONDRE ESTA VEZ, PUEDE QUE LOS MENCIONE SOLAMENTE & NO APARESCAN, SI LLEGO A USAR UNO QUE NO ESTE LO PONDRE XD. YO USO AL 100% EN LOS DE GX SUS NOMBRES EN JAPONES & EN DM USO ALGUNOS DE LA VERSION AMERICANA COMO JOEY XD **

**YU-GI-OH! GX**

Judai Yuki -Jaden Yuki

Asuka Tenjoin - Alexis Rhodes

Sho Marufuji- Syrus Truesdale

Ryo Marufuji- Zane Truesdale

Fubuki Tenjoin- Atticus Rhodes

Rei Saotome- Blair Flanningan

Jun Manjome- Chazz Princeton

Daichi Misawa- Bastión Misawa

Kenzan Tyranno- Hassleberry Tyranno

Ed Phoenix- Aster Phoenix (Astro Fénix)

Chronos de Medici - Dr. Vellian Crawller

Napoleon- Jean-Louis Bonaparte

Hayato Maeda- Chomley Huffington

Johan Andersen-Jesse Anderson

Austin O'Brien- Axel Brodie

Jim Crocodile Cook

Martin Kanou- Marcel Bonaparte

Junko Makurada - Jasmine

Momoe Hamaguchi - Mindy

Mr. T - Trueman

Fujiwara Yusuke

Darkness - Nightshroud

**YU-GI-OH! DM**

Pegasus J. Crawford -Maximillion Pegasus

Jonouchi Katsuya - Joseph "Joey" Wheeler

Mai Kujaku - Mai Valentine

Yugi Mutō - Yugi Moto

Anzu Masaki - Tea Gardner

Sugoroku Mutō - Solomon Moto

Shizuka Kawai -Serenity Wheeler

Seto Kaiba

Mokuba Kaiba

**YU-GI-OH! 5D'S**

Yusei Fudo

Aki Izayoi -Akiza Izinski

Paradox

**NARRACION: NORMAL, PENSAMIENTOS & PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALGUN PERSONAJE.**

-Hablando-

Pensamientos: A veces también los abro con "" 

*Nota de autor/ N.A: Al final del fic lo explico: 9

**SUMARIO:**

**Judai se encuentra trabajando en un nuevo proyecto junto con su gran amigo Johan, ambos son invitados después de unos cuantos meses de su graduación junto con varias generaciones a la Duel Academia por una celebración, Judai deberá enfrentarse al que dirán después de su súbita desaparición el día de su graduación… Además de algunos problemas como cambios en el mismo y sus amigos así como dimensionales y no "humanos".**

**PREFACIO:**

**Te has preguntado alguna vez que pasaría si tu, tú mismo vivieras en este mundo?, bien eso es normal pero que tal si tu, al mismo tiempo también vivieras en otro lugar muy lejano del que estas acostumbrado, y sobre el cual no tienes consciencia al menos no despierto... y si pudieras encontrar la forma de atravesar esa barrera y descubrir tu "doble vida?", sería algo de seguro lejos de la percepción natural… daría miedo intentarlo? Estarías listo para entender la realidad…? eso pasa cuando realmente tu naciste en un lugar muy distinto del que ahora te encuentras, es extraño dímelo a mí, yo lo sé… es confuso...  
Como era que aquel rey había venido a parar a este mundo, sin la más remota idea de lo que fue...?**

CAPITULO 1: ESTO NO ES UN ADIOS, VOLVAMOS A ENCONTRARNOS.

-De nuevo a la acción- pensaba suspirando un castaño mientras echaba a correr tras lo que parecía ser el motivo de aquel pensamiento.

Al parecer todo volvía a la normalidad en la siempre creciente Domino City en la cual estaba la sede de una de las empresas más importantes de este universo la cual era KC: Kaiba Corporation, para la cual ahora trabajaba el castaño antes mencionado bajo las órdenes directas del mismísimo Seto Kaiba.

Ningún habitante de esta pacifica ciudad podía imaginar en lo que se vieron envueltos, como su futuro y el del mundo entero se vieron mezclados en la incertidumbre del que pasara, apenas 2 días atrás...

FLASH BACK:

PENSAMIENTO JUDAI'S POV:

Hace solo 2 días...

Me encontraba rondando por Domino City, tenia ordenes de encontrar la razón por la cual las cartas de los duelistas desaparecían misteriosamente... extraños sucesos se estaban manifestando alrededor de la gran metrópoli eso era seguro, y como en mi división éramos exageradamente, como decirlo? "escasos" era mi deber encontrar los motivos y detener al o a los culpables…

Mi nombre: Judai Yuki, soy un adolescente de 17 años, cumpliré 18 en unas semanas, hace 4 meses no me encontraba aquí, si no en la famosa Duel Academia, en la cual vivi aventuras de todo tipo, de esas que harían envidiar a las personas con vida aburridamente normal y sin rarezas, hice amigos, aprendí, pero lo más importante de todo fue el lugar donde empecé a madurar.

Tengo el cabello castaño en dos tonos la parte cercana a mi rostro y la mayor parte de mi cabello es café oscuro y la parte de arriba es marrón claro, tengo los ojos café chocolate y alguna vez tuvieron la particularidad de volverse miel dorados, a veces son heterocromaticos, uno verde y el otro naranja pero eso viene del ser con el cual estoy unido, en cuerpo y alma... soy de tez blanca algo bronceado, no mucho realmente, y por el momento se podía decir que rondaba solo puesto que nadie podía ver a mis 3 acompañantes: 1 por que estaba escondido en mi mochila de viaje, un gato regordete, café con marcas de un marrón mas oscuro, llamado Pharaoh, el segundo era un espíritu, dueño del anterior el cual seguro estaba dentro del estomago de su propio gato, bueno aun fuera de su gato era raro que alguien lo pudiera ver, el era un hombre en sus treinta y tantos de cabello negro largo ondulado siempre atado en una coleta, con los ojos cubiertos por unos anteojos y viste formal, su nombre es Daitokuji, el profesor Daitokuji de la Duel Academia, su status: fallecido, y El tercero o la tercera era el espíritu con el cual compartía mi cuerpo y la causa del cambio de mis ojos de chocolate a verde y naranja, esta era mitad dragón mitad humana, hermafrodita cabe destacar, aunque es obvio que es mujer su nombre es Yubel mi guardiana eterna.

Así pues con mis peculiares acompañantes recorría las calles en busca de mi otro compañero y uno de mis mejores amigos que al igual que yo era capaz de ver cosas que los demás ignoran, su nombre es Johan Andersen.

Buscaba entre las calles su inconfundible cabello verde-azulado o sus ojos esmeralda, el chico era fácil de identificar no parecía de aquí se me hacía imposible que él estuviera cerca y no lo encontrara! donde rayos se había metido? estaría ligándose a alguna chica? mmm... podría ser pero él no era de ese tipo él solo cortejaba a mujeres que realmente le interesaran, además ni siquiera tenía tiempo de conocer alguna no, seguro estaba batiéndose en duelo con alguien, el decir que somos gemelos es solo coincidencia... pero debo admitir que si nos parecemos mucho aunque me salgo del tema, regresando a lo anterior, también podría estar escuchando a su monstruo la gata Amatista (Gem Beast Amethyst Cat) hablar mal de mí o tal vez simplemente algo llamo su atención comida, cartas, ropa yo que sé! la cosa es que no estaba donde debíamos encontrarnos.

Suspire con pesadez por onceaba vez, seguí caminando por una calle adoquinada cuando Yubel, apareció diciéndome "cuidado Judai algo se acerca".

Todo fue muy rápido, sentí el piso debajo de mi temblar levemente lo cual fue el aviso necesario para mis sentidos que decían "quítate pero ya!" logre esquivar una especie de llamarada sin ningún problema, en parte era que tenía una gran habilidad para este tipo de cosas, al igual que una experta capacidad de meterme en problemas, volví a suspirar por mi suerte aunque he de admitir estas cosas al final y mientras no necesite una hospitalización después, me divierten.

**Cuando al fin pude encarar a mi agresor, descubrí que este estaba enmascarado y tras él una moto súper genial! de donde la había sacado? ok este no era momento para esas cosas ya que el tipo uso su extraño disco de duelo (Duel disk) e invoco a un dragón blanco que jamás había visto este era blanco, tenía una mirada bastante feroz y polvos brillantes rodeaban su cuerpo, el agresor le ordeno atacarme.  
Al ver la enorme fuerza con la que jalaba aire para formar en su boca un ataque blanco brillante y después dispararlo contra mí, no lo dude dos veces, invoque a Neos para detener su ataque pero no lo pare en seco esta era otra impresión, la primera había sido que el tipo conocía mi nombre, rayos a duras penas Neos pudo detener el ataque de ese dragón blanco haciendo que yo también recibiera algo del impacto dejándome aturdido y si herido no mucho pero vaya que dolió, justo cuando cargaba su siguiente ataque yo solo pensaba: ****estoy perdido****, yo sabía que por el impacto anterior no tenía el suficiente poder para volver a materializar a alguno de mis E-HEROS (Héroes Elementales) al 100% justo cuando el rayo que soltó el dragón iba hacia mi, un gran dragón color carmesí se puso frente a mi parando por completo el ataque, con el dragón carmesí, llego un chico montado en una moto roja también súper genial! rayos era moda? donde compraron esas motos?! Aquel chico que salió de la nada y que no era definitivamente de los alrededores daba la impresión de buscar algo y ese algo lo tenía al parecer el extraño enmascarado.**

Aquel chico parecía no pasar de los 18 vestía de azul traía rodilleras y codilleras, tenía un cabello negro puntiagudo con rayos entre amarillo o naranja como um... mostaza! ojos azul oscuro profundos y tenía una extraña marca en su rostro, el enmascarado murmuro mi nombre, algo de haber acabado en este mundo y sin más y habiendo dejado medio lugar en ruinas, desapareció.

El chico y yo nos fuimos a un lugar más tranquilo el me conto su historia su nombre es Yusei Fudo viene de al menos unos 10 años en el futuro, sorprendente diría yo, aquel enmascarado le había robado aquel dragón blanco cuyo nombre era Dragón Polvo de Estrella (Stardust Dragon) y había dejado el futuro de donde Yusei venia en ruinas, y el vino al pasado a tratar de salvar su mundo y recuperar su carta, yo empezándome a emocionar decidí ayudarlo, no había forma de que me quedara fuera de esta aventura, después de un rato de hablar, coincidimos en que el enmascarado viajaría al pasado a hacer destrozos yo usando mi lap-top accedí a la base de datos de Manjome Group, y ambos descubrimos que el siguiente desastre seria en un festival organizado por Pegasus J. Crawford (uno de mis informantes y mayores apoyos en mis misiones era Industrial Ilusions) en ese momento mi mundo comenzó a quedar en ruinas, mi E-Hero Neos desapareció de pronto, dejando un hueco vacio donde su imagen debería de estar y fue cuando con mayor razón decidí que no podía echarme para atrás, que pasaría con mis amigos? Sho, Asuka, Manjome, Fubuki, Johan todos, cuál sería su destino si me atreviera a acobardarme? así que por el bien de ellos y el mundo acompañe a Yusei al pasado.

En aquel lugar donde yo ya había estado apenas 4 meses atrás encontramos al rey de los duelos Yugi Motou, el cual después de sus propias perdidas y saber de la terrible situación, accedió a prestarnos su fuerza, los tres pronto encaramos a aquel enmascarado, su nombre por fin revelado era Paradox, el cual afirmaba venir de un futuro mucho más distante que el de Yusei, donde el mundo estaba totalmente en ruinas según el por culpa de los duelos de monstruos, así y sin mas quería destruir nuestras formas de vidas sacrificando todo lo que nosotros amábamos y claro no se lo permitiríamos, como podría si quiera el loco este llegar a pensar que lo íbamos a dejar hacer de las suyas cuando estaba afectando lo que mas valorábamos?, así sin más nos batimos en duelo el cual yo estaba seguro ganaríamos yo estaba totalmente confiado en mis habilidades de duelo, por si fuera poco teníamos al rey de los duelistas de nuestro lado el cual yo mismo comprobé hacia 4 meses atrás su gran habilidad y Yusei también demostró tener excelentes habilidades con aquella invocación futurista de sincronía.

**En algún momento del duelo me sorprendí al ver como ese desgraciado usaba a Rainbow Dragon (Dragon Arcoíris), así por fin supe que había sido de mi amigo, no había forma de que ese sujeto lo tuviera de otra forma puesto que al menos en este pasado ni siquiera habían encontrado la tableta para revivirlo es más seguro aun ni existía el ****geam beast deck***** (mazo de las bestias de gema), en fin sin más, el duelo acabo claro a favor nuestro, al despedirnos los tres cruzamos las manos prometiendo volver a encontrarnos en un futuro más pacifico...**

Así Yusei me devolvió a mi tiempo, yo realmente no esperaba que Yugi me reconociera puesto que la vez que luchamos fue en una dimensión alternativa, pero en fin estoy seguro los tres sentíamos que nos volveríamos a encontrar alguna vez. 

**Regresando a mi tiempo y ya sabiendo del destino de mi amigo, empecé a buscarlo.**

Al final lo encontré, mi amigo Johan estaba inconsciente tirado no muy lejos de donde aparecí solo corrí hacia él, le regrese su Rainbow Dragon y le conté lo sucedido, aunque hizo cara de sorpresa estoy seguro que me creyó puesto que él ha vivido en situaciones similares.

FIN FLASH BACK

PUNTO DE VISTA JUDAI'S POV

Era increíble que todo eso hubiera pasado en solo un día, y más que nadie se hubiera percatado, todo estaba normal otra vez, lo mejor de todo había matado 2 pájaros de un solo tiro: había salvado al mundo y completado mi misión sobre descubrir por que desaparecían las cartas.

Ahora yo me encontraba corriendo tras un criminal, nada difícil, era uno de esos que robaban cartas a los niños pero no cualquiera eran cartas raras de esas difíciles de conseguir y raras de salirte en un paquete de cartas en fin le di alcance y lo detuve completando una vez más mi misión...

Y así con otro trabajo bien hecho, regrese a dar mi reporte a mi jefe Seto Kaiba, accedí a su gran oficina bastante moderna y con excelente gusto de decoraciones basado en el White blue-eyes dragón y en obelisk the tormentor, mire de frente a mi jefe, un hombre con mirada azul fría y calculadora de cabellos castaños y aire que imponía, su fuerte voz hizo eco en la oficina.

-Veo que has logrado tu objetivo- observo aquel hombre, con la serenidad y frialdad que lo caracterizan.  
-así es- respondí  
-ya veo Judai has hecho un gran trabajo en solo 2 meses aquí, realmente eres como los rumores decían sobre ti  
-gracias -respondí a su alago  
-Bien Judai te mande llamar no solo para oír tu informe, si no para informarte que por el momento tendrás "vacaciones" por así decirles, tu y Johan han hecho un gran trabajo - pauso, mi trabajo y el de Johan consiste en buscar personas con lazos como los nuestros con espíritus y monstruos de duelo así como nuestra habilidad de materializar estos y buscando que este poder sea usarlo para algo benéfico y no al contrario, aquel ladrón que perseguía hace unos momentos era capaz de materializar monstruos de duelo, pero decidió irse por el otro lado y mi trabajo era unirlos para hacer algo bueno, convencerlos si no eran de los nuestros o en el peor de los casos detenerlos si eran demasiado tercos.  
- tan bueno que por el momento no hay más casos y el otro motivo es que he recibido esto- dijo sacando algo de su chaqueta, un sobre blanco pero familiar ante mis ojos, tenía unas letras rojas y azules con una estrella amarilla en medio de letras que se leían como "D.A." y debajo el significado de las siglas: Duel Academia, el me lo extendió y yo lo tome solo mirándolo sin abrirlo - ya le he entregado la suya al joven Johan, y su respuesta fue positiva espero la tuya también lo sea- me le quede viendo claramente preguntando qué es? a lo cual el respondió con calma- bueno es TU carta- pronuncio haciendo énfasis -por qué no lo averiguas y me das una respuesta -continuo y al finalizar me clavo una mirada penetrante -espero sea pronta tu respuesta Yuki, como entenderás soy un hombre ocupado- trague en seco a la forma fría en que lo dijo, no cabía duda este hombre imponía! no podía creer que aun después de estos 2 meses aun me causara escalofríos, lo peor de todo es que aquella amenaza no era enserio por qué? les diré... o bueno que lo haga el  
-realmente aun no te acostumbras -suspiro- no te preocupes aun hay tiempo léela y piensa en tu respuesta con calma no hay prisa -finalizo con una media sonrisa fría.

Y por Ra! díganme quien podría acostumbrarse a ese humor sombrío?! En fin a pesar de todo mi jefe me agrada y estoy seguro que aunque no lo demuestre yo tampoco le caigo mal, mire de nuevo a sus calculadores ojos, asentí y me retire de aquella oficina con una media reverencia, cuando salí de aquel gran edificio resople me acaricie un poco el puente de la nariz y me dispuse a correr camino a mi "espacio".

No estaba muy lejos de "mi espacio" antes de llegar me entretuve un poco cerca de una tienda muy especial de cartas la cual había visitado a partir de lo que paso hace 2 días... si ya se dirán apenas 2 días y ya es tu gran hazaña? no llevas ni un año de visitarla!, pero para su información al dueño si lo conozco desde hace casi 2 años además, que?! hay algo interesante ahí nada más y nada menos que la tienda donde se crio el rey de los duelos!, en fin pase por enfrente, sabía bien que don "tan rápido como aparezco, desparezco" no estaba, pero aun así aquello no quitaba mi admiración hacia él, en fin después de apreciar la tienda por fuera y ver al dueño limpiando preferí no molestarlo y me puse de nuevo en marcha a mi hogar, abrí la puerta de caoba y entre en mi casa, mire tranquilo cada centímetro dentro: una cocineta con algunos platos con sobras de comida sobre la barra, algunos platos sucios mas en el fregadero, una pila de periódicos amontonados en un rincón en los encabezados decía "Ladrón de cartas en la gran metrópolis" "KC abre una misteriosa nueva división" sonreí para mis adentros a ese encabezado, esa división aunque nadie sabía ni de que se trataba ya que era "ultra-secreta" era mi nuevo trabajo buscar personas con conexión al corazón de las cartas, que vieran espíritus etc. en fin mis ojos descansaron en mi cama distendida, encima en mi cama había un gato marrón recién salido de mi mochila, con rayas más oscuras dormitando sobre... sobre mis objetos más preciados!

-Pharaoh- reprendí al felino el cual solo bostezo acurrucándose mejor sobre -argh! mendigo gato!

Al ver que hacía caso omiso decidí quitarlo por la fuerza, me acerque a él y sin ningún remordimiento lo tome con fuerza del pescuezo -No sobre mis cosas- le dije enérgicamente acercando mi rostro al del adormilado gato, gran error.

El felino aprovecho para darme un zarpazo brincar pasando por mi cabeza como remate y salir de la habitación.

-estúpido gato- murmure para mis adentros.

-No seas tan duro con el Judai, después de todo el solo cuidaba tus cosas-**nya***** -dijo una conocida voz masculina que resonó en la habitación.**

Ante mí una pequeña luz se manifestó dejando ver a aquel hombre de cabellos negros y lentes, mi antiguo profesor, dueño del gato y mi cocinero personal.

-Solo lo hace para molestarme- no pude continuar un sonido de algo cayendo al suelo llamo nuestra atención voltee y vi que Pharaoh había tirado mis preciados objetos y seguro apropósito, corrí ignorando al gato y al profesor para recoger de inmediato aquellas cosas, comencé a acomodarlas lentamente, cuantos recuerdos algunas llamaron mi atención, ahí tenia: el colgante que me había dado el guarda criptas aunque solo la mitad, la otra la tenía un gran amigo de cabellos castaños y sonrisa de gato Cheshire, algunas de las cartas de mi mazo, objetos valiosos dados por personas especiales para mi, fotos infantiles, de mis amigos, y lo más importante un trozo de papel con varios dibujos de rostros familiares a mano y al lado de cada uno, una pequeña carta de mis amigos, la mire y sonreí, las leí todas pero algunas atrajeron mi atención:

Una era del ídolo de las chicas en Duel Academia decía:

Fubuki: "Dejare a Asuka en tus manos" ponía la sonriente carita dibujada de mi amigo y dueño de la otra mitad del collar que me dio el guarda criptas con una firma a un lado: 10Join

La siguiente aunque apreciada, debo decir era grotesca e imposible de no ver...

Prof. Cronos: **"na no ne"***** y... una marca de pintalabios rojo plasmada.**

No bueeno. -me dije a mí mismo.

La ultima era una chica dibujada sonreía y decía  
Asuka: "volvamos a encontrarnos en alguna parte".

-Seguro, que todos nos volveremos a encontrar -dije sonriendo al recuerdo de mi amiga.

-seguro que los extrañas verdad? - esta vez una voz femenina interrumpió mis recuerdos…

-Soy tan obvio? -respondí jugando.

-no, pero no olvides que soy parte de ti -respondió amable.

-eso jamás -esta vez la dueña de aquella voz apareció -Yubel -dije sonriéndole a mi guardiana, y compañera de cuerpo y alma.

-Yo no sé tú Judai, pero yo muero en curiosidad por saber que dice esa carta o que fue a lo que Johan dijo que sí.

-ostras! la carta- se me había olvidado por completo! rápidamente saque el sobre y lo observe cuidadosamente, que sería? Una nueva misión? - espero que no sea la boda de Johan o algo así con eso que dijo mi jefe que su respuesta fue afirmativa... tal vez me quiere de padrino -me quede dudando juguetonamente, mientras sacaba el papel y leía con detenimiento, estoy seguro que mi rostro cambio a seriedad después de la broma de que podía ser la "boda de Johan" al entender de qué se trataba esto. Mis acompañantes me miraban ansiosos de saber.

"esperamos su presencia" -finalice mi carta.

-que pasa Judai -preguntaron al unisonó.

Suspire -es una invitación... para ex-alumnos de Duel Academia -musite con tono quedo.

Mis acompañantes sabían lo que esto significaba para mí, no era que no quisiera verlos a todos de nuevo, moría por verlos extrañaba aquel lugar en donde vivi incontables aventuras, e hice maravillosos amigos, donde crecí, pero... lo que me preocupaba era su reacción... seguro no estarían muy contentos por mi repentina "desaparición" de nuestra fiesta de graduación, que dirían? me fui sin despedirme no los culparía de estar molestos conmigo, Johan es el único con quien he tenido contacto desde mi graduación hace 4 meses, me dijo que era de esperarse que yo desapareciera y no hablo mas del asunto, pero ellos? que tal que no lo habían tomado como Johan, yo aquel día me fui sin despedirme sencillamente porque pensé "esta no es la última vez que los veo! algún día se que los volveré a ver son demasiado importantes para mí", aun así no sabía cuanto podría pasar para verlos de nuevo y... no me gustan las despedidas.

-Judai... -Escuche a Yubel decir preocupada

-estaré bien solo... necesito estar solo -con esto se que Yubel entendió que ahora no quiero que este junto a mí, agradecí mentalmente su comprensión y me encerré en mi cuarto tirándome sobre mi cama y pensar que haría, lo más probable es que no vaya...

Tenia solo una pequeña esperanza de que ellos no estuvieran molestos, pero solo habían pasado 4 meses… mínimo hubiera pasado un año para que se les olvidara… Johan me dijo que seguro ellos sabían que me iría repentinamente y por eso habían escrito la carta, eso tenía sentido puesto que la carta me llego justo después de salir de Duel Academia, la cual la traía en su hocico Pharaoh, me lo pensé varias veces de pronto algo llamo mi atención, me levante un poco para ver lo que me había apartado de mis pensamientos, una pequeña mota de luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba hacia donde estaban mis tesoros, mis fotografías, me levante y las mire, en todas estaban mis amigos conmigo sonriendo, pero en especial llamo mi atención una, a la que la mota de luz iluminaba directamente, la mire detenidamente estaba yo en ella junto a otra persona, esa persona sonreía felizmente mientras yo tenía mi seña **gotcha*****, sentí una calidez recorrerme el pecho y lo supe no había nada más que pensar.**

-adiós? no, esto no es un adiós, volvamos a encontrarnos otra vez en alguna parte no? Asuka?- dije sonriendo a la foto y tomando una decisión "afirmativa".

**Notas de autor:**

_***Gem Beast Deck: El deck de Johan también llamado (Crystal Beast Deck).**_

_***Nya: así termina todas sus frases el profesor Daitokuji (solo en japonés claro)**_

_***Na No Ne: frase usualmente utilizada por Chronos al final de sus palabras.**_

_***Gotcha!: El "eslogan" o "frase" que Judai dice siempre al final de sus duelos (lo deja de decir en parte de la tercera y cuarta temporada).**_


	2. EL VACIO QUE DEJA UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA

**MEMOIRE DI LUCE **~ **MEMORIES LIGHT **

**CAPITULO II: ****EL VACIO QUE DEJA UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA.  
**

**ESCRITO POR: FREYLIARK**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD****: Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX & 5D'S NO SON MIOS! SOLO USO SUS PERSONAJES PARA PLASMAR MIS IDEAS LOCAS COMO MODO DE PASAR EL TIEMPO Y POR QUE DEJARON UN FINAL MUY ABIERTO A CONTINUACIONES; 9 Y MI MENTE TIENE MUCHAS IDEAS, SOLO ME PERTENECE EL TEMA DEL FIC XD, LO DEMAS ES DE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI =D**

**PRIMERO ME DISCULPO POR EL LARGO TIEMPO DE ESPERA, SE QUE UNA DISCULPA NO VA A QUITAR LAS GANAS QUE PUDIERON TENER DE LEER LA CONTINUACION, ESPERO ME DISCULPEN PERO MI DISCULPA ES QUE MIS ULTIMOS FICS LOS PUBLIQUE ANTES DE ENTRAR A LA ESCUELA Y CON EL TRABAJO QUE ME DEJABAN (AVECES COSAS NADA DIVERTIDAS) NO TENIA MUCHO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR, LO CUAL TRATE DE HACER EN MI TIEMPO LIBRE, IDEAS QUE AL TRATAR DE JUNTAR AVECES NO QUEDABAN Y DEBIA EDITAR, ESPERO TENGAN PACIENCIA NO PIENSO ABANDONAR MIS FICS Y YO COMO LECTOR SE QUE NO ES DIVERTIDO ESPERAR UNA ACTUALIZACION, ESPERO COMPRENDAN Y PUEDAN DISFRUTAR MUCHO LA CONTINUACION QUE LA ESCRIBO CON MUCHO CARIÑO, ME TOMO MAS DE LO QUE PENSE EDITARLO PERO ESPERO YA NO TENGA ERRORES JEJE PRIMERO GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, LIKES Y FAVORITES! ESPERO CON ESTE CAPITULO VALGA ALGO LA PENA LA ESPERA Y LO DISFRUTEN MUCHO.**

**NARRACION: NORMAL, PENSAMIENTOS & PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALGUN PERSONAJE.**

-Hablando-

-Pensamientos: A veces también los abro con "" 

*Nota de autor/ N.A: Al final del fic lo explico: 9

Alguna vez te has sentido vacía o vacio? Esa extraña sensación que puedes relacionar con momentos cuando sientes que por más que comes no llegas a satisfacerte? se dice que ese tipo de circunstancias se dan cuando sientes tristeza, pero hay veces que lo sientes sin saber por qué… en ese caso la respuesta es distinta a veces ese tipo de "vacio" se vincula a que una persona con la que tienes una conexión o "lazo" muy fuerte puede ser la que se siente así y tu como es alguien a quien estimas lo resientes, en este caso se dice que tienes empatía con una persona en especifico.

Aunque ninguna de las anteriores podía aplicarla a como me siento en estos momentos igual pasaron por mi cabeza, pero no era mi caso.

En mi caso últimamente era así me sentía vacía... Sabía perfectamente la razón, aunque no sabía cómo solo un pensamiento tan pequeño bastaba para hacerme sentir así, teniéndolo absolutamente todo! tu podrías verme y dirías lo tiene todo! Y sé que muchos lo piensan, y tal vez tienen algo de razón…

Tengo, para empezar un cuerpo sin ninguna clase de defecto físico o mental, salud, amigos y familia que iluminan mis días, buenos sentimientos, inteligencia, y aunque no pienso mucho en eso dicen que soy hermosa y a juzgar por cuantos he tenido que rechazar y cuantas miradas he visto desviar al momento que mis ojos cruzan con su visión, sin contar innumerables sonrojos que he visto en el sexo opuesto cuando hablan conmigo o están cerca de mí, creo es cierto. tengo hasta lo que lleva de casi 3 meses un excelente trabajo; como bien, duermo bien, me gradué con honores de la más prestigiosa academia de duelos, el dinero no me hace falta, en si no me hace falta nada.

Nada... hasta que pienso en el.

Si un hombre, pero no cualquier hombre es el único que me ha hecho sentir viva, hace 3 años y algunos meses, creí que había perdido a una de las personas más valiosas en mi vida. Mi hermano Fubuki Tenjoin, creí que nada volvería a ser igual…

Seguía sonriendo y no perdía la esperanza de encontrarlo. Por aquel entonces aunque sinceras ante la preocupación de otros, mis sonrisas ya no eran muy alegres, tenía a mi familia, amigos y amigas, pero no lo podía evitar. Ante mi perdida en aquellos días sentía ese mismo vacio que ahora siento.

Pero hubo algo fue como un héroe que apareció de la nada en mi vacio de vida para llenarlo por completo. Ese "héroe" me hizo volver a sonreír alegremente una vez más, me hizo recordar lo mucho que amo los duelos, lo interesante que algo puede llegar a ser y hacerte sentir con vida, así como apreciar lo que tengo alrededor cosa que por estar sumida en mi búsqueda por mi hermano, había ido olvidando poco a poco. Aquel "héroe", que no le gustaba pero realmente merecía ser llamado así, me salvo incontables veces, me hizo sonreír y disfrutar del tiempo con mis amigos y él, y por si fuera poco hacerme feliz de esa forma, me regreso a esa persona por la que tanto había luchado por encontrar.

En si él tiene muchos defectos de ninguna manera lo veo perfecto. Como todo "héroe" tiene su lado no "heroico", el podía ser bastante glotón, cómico, tremendamente vago, inmaduro, a veces metía sus narices donde no debía… todo un experto en meterse en problemas, además de alocado, denso como roca o ingenuo y alguna vez insensible y egoísta.

Pero para mí, el es mi persona especial con todo y sus defectos, aunque ese "héroe", mi héroe y el dueño de mi corazón, prefiere ser llamado Judai Yuki que "héroe".

Si, ese vacío que ahora siento es nada más y nada menos que provocado por el que alguna vez me curo del anterior vacio, dejándome con su partida uno más profundo que el anterior, y esta vez sin una esperanza de poderlo curar, sin su sonrisa o algo para curarlo…

Mi amigo, mi héroe, Judai...

No quiero sonar mas melosa, pero era cierto extrañaba a Judai quería verlo. Quería ver sus ojos café chocolate y ese brillo especial en ellos, los únicos ojos capaces de hacer sentir mi corazón derretirse, siempre haciendo su típica pose ocultando sus dedos anular, meñique y pulgar entre sus dedos índice y medio gritando "Gotcha! fue un duelo divertido"*, su sonrisa, aquella que me dedico aquella vez después de nuestro duelo en parejas es una que jamás olvidare.

Aquel día para mí y solo para mí sonrió.

Se había vuelto muy frio, eso fue apenas 2 meses después de regresar de aquella dimensión, el no había vuelto con nosotros si no que desapareció varias semanas y cuando por fin regreso se había vuelto tan diferente… distante, frio, solitario, insensible y egoísta.

Ya no había esa chispa en sus ojos achocolatados todo lo que quedaba de aquel chico era su nombre, porque físicamente también había cambiado. En un principio era de mi estatura, delgado, con una imagen que reflejaba su inocencia y bondad de corazón, el carácter animoso de un niño, sobre todo al momento de un duelo, completamente amistoso y carismático, aun con su forma algo infantil de ser podía ser maduro cuando era necesario, alguien en quien siempre podías confiar, tenía una forma de ser diferente a cualquiera que hubiese conocido antes. El fue el primero que me vio como una gran duelista antes que como la reina de Obelisk Blue, su personalidad fue lo que me hizo tenerle interés en un principio, pero…

De pronto cambio su forma de ser a más serio, maduro... al igual que su físico, ya no era más el chico que había conocido al entrar a la academia hacía 3 años, ahora era más alto que yo, había cambiado su ropa a una más oscura, su cabello ya no estaba desaliñado como antes, ahora era más largo terminando con picos más prominentes en su nuca, sus facciones aunque las mismas se veían mas adultas, y debo decir más atractivas... su cuerpo ahora formado sus bíceps, su tórax y abdomen torneados.

Realmente se había vuelto más atractivo físicamente, pero al haber cambiado por lo que me enamore de él me hizo sentir un vacio, uno que rogaba que volviera Judai Yuki! aquel chico alegre, con sentido del humor, sarcástico e inocente, aquel que nos quería y hacia todo lo que podía por nosotros, aquel que adoraba los duelos por sobre todo.

Aquel día del duelo en parejas me puse tan feliz de haber hecho pareja con él, yo en realidad estaba desanimada y no quería tener duelos desde el incidente en la otra dimensión, una semana antes de la fiesta en que hicimos pareja, cuando le dije que éramos amigos a pesar de todo, el solo se detuvo a escuchar, ni siquiera hizo contacto con mis ojos y sin responder empezó a caminar, Rei le había dicho que había fiesta y el solo respondió con un "si me siento con ganas iré" sin ninguna gota de emoción, con un tono que dio a entender que no pensaba si quiera detenerse a pensar en ir.

Y sin sentirse mal de ser tan grosero, se fue. Al pensar que lo más probable es que no iría me sentí triste, después en la fiesta me desanime al notar que realmente no iría y justo cuando yo ya me iba me cruce de frente con él y por pura coincidencia Kenzan, que de por sí ya tenía planes de hacer que yo lo invitara nos hizo pareja para la actividad especial de la fiesta, un duelo de cooperación en parejas.

Al principio como ya dije estaba feliz pero, su actitud desinteresada me hizo pensar que le molestaba mi presencia. Así continuamos, él se cargaba con una actitud hostil insoportable, hable con él ya que parecía que estaba luchando solo, no revisaba mis cartas boca abajo, sacrificaba a mis monstruos sin siquiera preguntar o mínimo ver las cartas boca abajo para saber que tenía planeado para ellas, o ya de menos usarlos como quisiera, pero usarlos! ya que no había limite el podía usar mis cartas, solo que debía mínimo contarme su estrategia, no me hubiera molestado que las sacrificara si me hubiera dicho antes de hacerlo, o preguntado mi opinión.

Y con los oponentes no era mucho mejor… no se lo pensaba dos veces en liquidar en un solo turno al oponente, sin nada de compasión y quitándole el doble de lo que debía, esto me hizo enojar y tener que pedirle que fuera más considerado y dejara de actuar por sí solo.

Después fue el duelo contra el equipo de Kenzan y Rei y justo cuando creí que iba a cooperar hizo todo lo contrario, y todavía me dice "pero también utilice tus cartas" si, pero como dije no me aviso como pensaba usarlas, yo tenía preparado algo para esa carta que sacrifico.

Me enoje tanto que no dude un segundo y me intercambie con Rei cuando pude, pero de pronto el se comportaba con Rei mas cálido le hizo caso a sus cartas boca-abajo lo que me hizo sentir una tristeza enorme, pero más que nada me hizo hervir la sangre al punto que le grite "se ve que estas feliz de ya no ser mi pareja y romper nuestra amistad", en fin yo estaba muy molesta con él, hasta que de pronto no sé si le cayó del cielo pero comenzó a comportarse como antes y eso me confundió un poco pero cuando me explico que era porque muchas de sus experiencias más dolorosas las había sufrido a través del duelo, lo comencé a comprender y cuando dijo que "estaba agradecido por mas cosas que antes y por haberme conocido", tal como siempre me lleno aquel vacio nuevamente volví con él y no solo había curado aquel vacio al demostrar que aunque hubiera madurado mas y cambiado su forma de ser seguía siendo Judai, si no que con sus palabras también me ayudo con mi dilema de y después de la graduación que seguía? y... también por aquel momento decidí que debía hablar a solas con él como antes, el era o es mi mejor amigo así como el me apoyaba yo también estaba para el cuándo lo necesitara, así que decidí esperarlo cerca de la misma cima cerca de el dormitorio rojo donde siempre platicábamos en los viejos tiempos y ahí también pensaba en si decirle o no lo que siento por él, al final no fui capaz de decirle lo que sentía por el pero pude agradecerle, hablar bien con él y volver a ver esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, y con eso me sentí completa...

Después de aquello volvió a ser como antes, tal vez menos alocado pero seguía siendo él.

En fin. Seguí tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no escuche el timbre de salida, si, aun estaba en la escuela calificando según yo algunos trabajos que deje en si con fin educativo y en parte debo admitir por interés personal: investigar acerca de jóvenes duelistas prominentes.

Tenia la esperanza de que alguien hubiera escuchado de él pero oh no hubo suerte, me enseñaron varios artículos de duelistas talentosos, a algunos de ellos los conocía bastante bien, entre estos se encontraban: Ed, Manjome, Sho, y artículos de alumnos que admiraban a Ryo y lamentaban su retiro, un reportaje seguro de alguna chica en el que se encontraba Fubuki y su estilo "ídolo de los duelos", algunos que combinaban la química que me recordaron a Misawa, una foto que capto mi atención era un chico vestido como vaquero que en su espalda cargaba un enorme cocodrilo donde descubrí que Jim ahora utilizaba sus conocimientos en supervivencia y duelos para hacer misiones de ayuda a la naturaleza, algunos eran de duelistas destacados de la pro liga, así como algunos de las Duel Academia alrededor del mundo, pero ninguna reseña a Judai, Johan u O'Brien, estaba sumida pensando que habría sido al menos de los dos últimos, puesto que al verlos en la fiesta de graduación jamás imagine que desaparecerían como Judai, cuando 2 de mis alumnos entraron a avisarme de la hora de salida, les agradecí con una sonrisa la cual devolvieron comencé a reunir mis cosas en mi bolso y me encamine a mi hogar.

Mi casa no estaba lejos, había tenido la suerte de encontrar un buen lugar céntrico y bastante bien que reunía todas las características para un hogar confortable, cruce la acera caminando 2 cuadras al frente, el aroma de café y comida le hacía bien a mi nariz y me informaba que ya era hora de comer, así llegue a una linda casa donde vivía una "talentosísima mujer" a palabras de mi hermano Fubuki, "mi lugar personal" entre para encontrarme en mi espacioso e iluminado recibidor, puse mis cosas en el perchero y directo a la cocina, justo cuando husmeaba en mi refrigerador escuche el teléfono sonar, gruñí mentalmente teniendo que dejar mi estomago a un lado camine y respondí calmadamente.

- Bueno?

-ASURYN!* -Un estruendoso grito que rompió mi tímpano se escucho al otro lado, justo en quien pensaba cuando llegue…  
-Hermano que sorpresa -Dije con ternura en mi voz al escuchar a mi hermano después de un tiempo, aunque fuera un vil alocado yo lo adoraba! -Como haz estado? siempre es bueno saber de ti -Respondí abriendo un poco de conversación.  
- Ya sabes Asuka de aquí para allá, tener este rostro no es de a gratis! he tenido un montón de trabajo con esto de cantar y batirse en duelo a la vez aunque me encanta debo admitir estoy agotado! pero basta de mi tu como estas? te has acoplado ya a la vida americana, *francesita?  
- Sip, ya estoy casi totalmente americanizada jaja, he estado bien gracias, los alumnos son amables -  
-Seguro sobre todo los hombres no? me interrumpió –Podía imaginar su sonrisa picara y casi el guiño de su ojo izquierdo al decir esto.  
- Algo así, -Reí, debía admitir que estaba bien, aunque no era de esperarse aunque no quisiera, siempre era así -Todos en general no hay de qué preocuparse.  
- Piuff –Suspiro de alguna manera decepcionado? Había dicho algo que no esperara?  
- Que pasa? –Pregunte por fin, no queriendo seguir en suspenso.  
- Nada, es solo que esperaba que me dijeras si vas a ir o no... -Dijo algo derrotado, supuse que en todos los medios habían sacado algo de algún duelo importante de él, pero como casi no miro televisión… probablemente creyó que ya lo sabía.  
- Ir? Me invitas a uno de tus duelos? –Pregunte según yo adivinando a que es a lo que se supone que debía decir si quería ir o no.  
-Jajajaja no Asuka, creo que aun no sabes, amm bien haz revisado tu correo?

De inmediato voltee a ver el buzón había unos 3 sobres en el, seguro con el hambre que tenia al llegar simplemente olvide que el buzón existía.

-No -Respondí con pena de que me hubiera mandado algo importante.  
- Bien pues es hora de revisión! profesora! –Dijo animosamente, me acerque al buzón y tome los sobres yendo a sentarme al sillón después de tomarlos.

- Bien, ohh ya llego mi tarjeta, recibo de luz y... –Mis ojos se ensancharon un poco al notar una insignia muy familiar en el último sobre.  
- Y? ya lo viste dime Asuka dime! –Pregunto exaltado, haciéndome casi que dejara caer el sobre entre mis manos.  
- Calma en eso estoy -Abrí el sobre ignorando los desesperados gritos de Fubuki por apresurarme y saber si mi respuesta seria positiva, positiva de qué? se iba a casar o algo así y quería mi aprobación en su elección de novia? o que fuera dama de honor? en fin retirando el auricular lejos de mi para ya no escuchar sus constantes "apúrate" y "porque tardas tanto?" me dispuse a leer, estoy segura que mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al entender el contenido.

Fecha: 22/13/XXII (extraña fecha lo sé! xD)

Dirección general: Duel Academia

Querida Srta. Tenjoin:

Por medio de la presente la invito a usted, a la reunión de ex alumnado de esta prestigiosa academia que se llevara a cabo a partir del viernes de la próxima semana, en las instalaciones de Duel Academia Central, así mismo le informo que debe confirmar su asistencia para el envió de boletos a su dirección, le informo que si decide asistir estará aquí un periodo de 2 meses como mínimo, que es nuestro periodo vacacional, puede prolongar su estadía si así lo desea, el tiempo límite es al finalizar las vacaciones, esperamos su presencia.

ATT: Rector Samejima

PD: Srta. Tenjoin, respecto a su actual puesto como educadora en Duel Academia: América, le informo que me he tomado la libertad de hablar con mis colegas para dejar todo arreglado si decide asistir, se que el fin de su trimestre es esta semana, espero que nos pueda honrar con su presencia.

Con aprecio director general Duel Academia Central.

Termine la carta estaba algo pensativa tanto que no escuche los lloriqueos de Fubuki al dejarlo colgado en el teléfono.  
- Perdón me tomo algo de tiempo, una reunión en la academia? –Cuestione, aun sentía algo extraño en mi pecho que sabia no podría ignorar por mucho.  
- Si! No suena divertido? Vamos Asuka, ya confirme estarán todos nuestros amigos Ryo, Sho, Manjome, Momoe, Junko, Ed, hasta Jim, Johan y O'Brien ya confirmaron, vamos?

Me quede pensando dijo a todos los que nos habíamos graduado menos...

- El? saben algo de él?- suspire no queriendo escuchar lo siguiente.  
- No, al parecer no se sabe nada de él, pensamos que Johan sabría donde estaba pero tampoco hemos podido comunicarnos con el aunque sabemos que su respuesta si llego y asistirá, vamos Asuka vamos a ver a todos y con esperanza volver a ver a nuestro amigo el "señor desaparición" - Respondió lo ultimo con algo de humor  
- No sé y el trabajo? –Cuestione esperanzada de que con mi excusa perfecta "trabajo" pudiera librar a mi corazón de otra desilusión.  
- Asuka -Suspiro con pesadez, me conoce tan bien… seguro sospecho mi mentira -Los dos sabemos que tu contrato trimestral termina en los próximos dos días, tiempo suficiente para que puedas prepararte-  
- Si pero podría renovarlo! - Dije con disgusto no necesitaba de él para tomar mis propias decisiones desde hace mucho y realmente me gusta enseñar. -Aun hay tiempo es miércoles mi contrato termina el viernes que hay que asistir a Duel Academia.

Seguí contestándole tercamente, realmente quería evitar otra desilusión…

- Hermana esto es por Judai? –Y como ya había sospechado se dio cuenta, realmente me conoce tan bien… -Vamos no necesita forzosamente estar él para que te alegres de ver a tus amigos o es que no quieres verlos?

Una vez más me atrapo, si claro que quería verlos! es solo que... estar ahí con ellos sin el... me haría sentir más nostalgia, mas vacio... no queriendo continuar con esto, suspire un poco, necesitaba pensar, mucho que pensar y siendo así solo había algo que hacer con Fubuki al otro lado del teléfono.

- Hermano? te dejo-  
- QUE?! ME VAS A EVADIR?! –  
- No, es solo que es repentino, si quiero verlos pero necesito pensarlo bien me das un momento para decidir? –Pregunte, rogando que me comprendiera y pudiera tener un tiempo de privacidad y calma para pensar las cosas.  
-Esta bien Asuka -Me respondió más tranquilo -Piénsalo con calma y me avisas está bien? –Me respondió más comprensivo, sonreí ante esto, a pesar de todo el podía ser la persona en quien mas confió en este mundo.  
- Si está bien nos vemos cuídate mucho te quiero  
- tu igual j'et aime* Asuryn! Au revoir*.

Y así corto la comunicación, colgué el teléfono perezosamente, de pronto sin más se me había quitado el hambre que sentía hacia unos minutos, seguí sentada en el sillón mire hacia el techo y sentí los minutos dilatarse pensando el que haría? Moría por verlos a todos, pero quería realmente ver a todos… sin ninguna excepción, tome el sobre y me dirigí a mi cuarto, me recosté, y mire el sobre en mis manos por unos minutos, y si él no iba? y si yo iba y Johan no tenía buenas noticias de él? no, mejor no pienso así, no debía ser tan negativa… además si algo malo hubiese pasado con Johan aun con mas contacto que Judai estoy segura ya nos habría enterado o no? No sabía bien que pensar pero sabía que almenos una mala noticia no escucharía de él probablemente.

En si lo peor que podía pasar era que Johan no supiera nada…

Con ese pensamiento mi mente y corazón comenzaron a dejar de actuar por separado, en ese momento voltee a ver unas fotos sobre mi buro, en la cual un guapo castaño sonreía tome la foto con cuidado y me sonreí a mí misma, recordando lo que había puesto en la carta "volvamos a encontrarnos en alguna parte" o al menos algo así recuerdo que puse, yo no lo puse porque si, lo puse porque realmente así lo sentía hace 4 meses.

Aquel día a Johan y a O'Brien les dije que seguro lo volveríamos a ver algún día, y realmente aun yo siento que si, entonces que me detiene? esta es una oportunidad única y prefiero estar ahí y ver si llega a que me cuenten después y me arrepienta de no haber ido, suena bien así, y así es como debe de ser y en fin si no va igual en si no pierdo nada, veré a mis amigos verdad? y tal vez Johan sepa algo de él, bien nada más que decir.

Me levante rápidamente de mi cama, de alguna forma volviéndome a sentir viva una vez más, era algo extraño sentía como si de pronto el vacio comenzara a desvanecerse.

Casi corrí dirigiéndome al teléfono tecleando rápidamente un número y tomando una pluma, mientras esperaba que la otra línea fuera atendida, yo re-abría el sobre, sabiendo conscientemente lo que estaba por hacer y tenía que hacerlo rápido antes de que si quiera se me pudiera ocurrir cambiar de opinión, marcando en un trazo rápido el recuadro "si asistiré" lo cual también dije en voz alta al escuchar la conocida voz de mi hermano contestar y decir "HURRA!", yo solo sonreí y pensé, sí "volvámonos a encontrar", llenándose mis pensamientos de mi persona especial.  
**  
**

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

"Gotcha! fue un duelo divertido"* = FRASE DE JUDAI AL TERMINAR UN DUELO, DEJA DE USARLA DURANTE UN TIEMPO DESPUES DE FUSIONARSE CON YUBEL, PERO AL FINAL SE VE QUE VUELVE A REUTILIZARLA.

ASURYN!* = FUBUKI SUELE LLAMAR ASI DE CARIÑO A ASUKA.

*francesita = ESTA PARTE ES MAS DE MIS DEBRAYES, SIENTO QUE A FUBUKI Y ASUKA LES QUEDARIA BIEN ESTA NACIONALIDAD XD NO SE POR QUE.

j'et aime / Au revoir = TE AMO / ADIOS EN FRANCES RESPECTIVAMENTE, YA QUE DECIDI DARLES A FUBUKI Y ASUKA ESTA NACIONALIDAD PENSE EN USAR ALGO DE ESTE LINDO IDIOMA.


End file.
